


One Cloth, One Broth

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Earth-9202 - What If? #34 Starklaundromats
Genre: Boys In Love, Coffee and Laundromat Shop AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, They used to be Roommates, coffee shop AU, past enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: They're all set for the big launch tomorrow, only one thing left to be done — have sex on their brand new washing machines.Tony Stark Bingo, August Flash Bingo Card 017: Coffee Shop AUSteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff; Team Fluff fill for Fluff: Wedding Ring
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Team Fluff, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	One Cloth, One Broth

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fill for SteveTonyGames, Fluff: Wedding Ring  
> Universe: What If? #34 Tony Owns Laundromats  
> Extras:   
> Trope: Oh My God They Were Roommates  
> Tropes: Enemies to Lovers  
> Canon Ref: You Gave Me A Home
> 
> Fifth and last fill for the August TSB Flash 017 - Coffee Shop AU!

"Are we all set for tomorrow?" Steve passed his head through the door of their office, finding his husband bent over his desk looking at what appeared to be a large pile of invoices. 

Tony blinked up at him, the dopey smile he gave Steve the same he'd had since they'd been able to call their plans a success —  _ The StoveTank Laundry Shop _ would open on time, offering its customers a fine service of automatic laundry and artfully designed coffee and juice cocktails as well as some of Sarah's pies and cakes every day. 

"Yup," Tony nodded, "All set and ready to open the doors to our first clients. 

"Who would have thought," Steve mused, making his way behind Tony, gently pulling him up and away from the desk so Tony's back was flush to his chest. "Who would have thought you and I would go this far when we started as roommates who could barely stand each other." 

"Not me." Tony laughed, looking at Steve from under his lashes, his big brown eyes full of mirth and nostalgia. "You were such a little shit to me." 

"And you to me, sir. Mr Stark TankLaundromats with his gilded spoon and smile.  _ What a dork. _ " 

"But here we are now." Tony breathed, waving the hand bearing his wedding ring in the air before getting up on his tippy toes to demand a kiss. 

Steve indulged him. And himself, of course.

"You're my home." Steve whispered in Tony's ear when they separated, tightening his arms around him. 

"No, you are, you gave  _ me _ a home Steve." Tony whispered right back, and then, like too much emotion might burn the tip of his tongue, Tony's expression turned into a devilish grin. "Should we christen the facility?" 

Steve laughed, but instead of answering him in words, he picked his husband up and carried him out of the room, into the washing room. 

"I've always wanted to make love to you on one of these." 

"Make sure it's the drying cycle, for maximum sensation." Tony winked before trailing sucking kisses down Steve's throat, already hard where his crotch met Steve's stomach. 

They were so ready for this new chapter of their lives. 


End file.
